


hunting

by spoke



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, ToT: Monster Mash, Trick or Treat 2017, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke





	hunting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosencrantz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosencrantz/gifts).



The best hunting is on calm nights, when the water is nearly as still as the breath of subdued prey. Everything that moves stands out with stunning clarity, every scale and spike a song spreading through the water. The vibrations of Corsola that are nearly still themselves, the swishing of Goldeen and Finneon and Horsea, the circular swirl of Staryu.

The irritating constant violent thrash of Magikarp, never ever still, that can ruin even the most careful hunt with their passing. But there are Mareanie here, and easy to find when they insist on making noise. 

Besides, she likes Corsola.


End file.
